Dusk: Story of a Young Ketchum
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Its beens nearly two decades since the fall of Team Rocket, and the rise of Kanto's New PKMN Master Ash Ketchum. Watch as his only daughter will rise to challege of becoming a trainer in the times of the Neo Team Rocket!
1. A New Beginning

"Dusk!" the sleeping girls blue-green eyes popped open as she rolled out of bed, her short auburn hair a mess, sticking up in odd angles.

"Mom," she yelled, "What time is it! Oh shit!" she yelped looking to the clock.

"Watch your language! Hurry up! You're goin' to be late!" called a tall willowy woman from the door a backpack in her arms.

"Out! Out! Out!" she yelled and pushed her Mom out of the doorway and snapping the door shut. She quickly pulled on the clothes that were set out on her desk. Pulling on a red skirt and black leggings under it next the red ankle boots. The tight black shirt came next; over it was an elbow length red jacket, a black thunderbolt over the back. She ran down the stairs and grabbed the one shoulder backpack that her Mom held out.

"DUSK!" She turned face-to-face with her father his twinkling brown eyes holding out a necklace with a small pokeball on it, "Here…use it when you need it." She stopped for a moment to observe it…it was not like a regular pokeball…or great ball or even ultra ball…it was small purple with a gold M engraved on it.

She looked questioningly up at her father. However, he did not say a word and slipped it over her head letting it fall. She stopped and looked into her Fathers chestnut eyes and then ran out the door. The two parents watched her as she ran up the road to Professor Oaks Lab in Northern Pallet Town.

"You think she'll be ok Ash?" whispered the older woman, a worry line creasing her brow.

He smiled and kissed her gently, "She'll be fine Myst…she our kid after all."

"But she seems too young…" whispered the red haired woman, leaning against the chest of her husband. Her Azumarill sitting on the lawn with a Richu.

"They raised the age that a kid can go out on their adventures to 13…I think she should be old enough by now!"

"Yet another reason I don't want her out there…Team Rocket is coming back to power…"

"Yes well…the New Dex holders should be able to handle them!"

"I hope your rights…come…I need some coffee…" Misty walked back into the house her Azumarill following her.

-I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST-

"Oh damn…oh damn…so freakin' late…" Dusk puffed, her bag thumping against her hipbone. Her feet pounded onwards.

"Uff!" She yelped and fell on the ground, she looked up, "Jesina!" the eldest daughter of James and Jessie smiled slightly at Dusk.

"Oh…hey Dusk…" the purple hair girl helped Dusk to her feet, "You're kinda late…"

"I know! I hope he has an extra! What Pokémon did you get?"

"Charmander…it was the last one available…Rory got the Bulbasaur and Damon the Squitle…"

"No!"

"Sorry…I guess…but I really got to get going…" the girl left her yellow-green eyes downcast as she walked past Dusk.

"Bye…Jesina…" Dusk walked up the hill to Professor Oaks, her eyes downcast; maybe he will give her Pikachu like the one her dad had…or maybe an Abra…something…anything.

She knocked on the door and watched it pull open, smiling slightly when she caught sight, "Uncle Gary!"

"Oh Dusk! Your Ashy and Myst told me you would be by! Come to select a Pokémon have you!"

"Yes…but Jesina told me she got the last one…"

"She did…well the last of the regular Kanto Region Starters."

"Please Uncle! I want a Pokémon…anything! An Abra…Pidgey! Something!" She begged with her uncle, pleading.

"I do have this one Pokémon…it's a bit of a handful…difficult to train."

"I'll take it!"She cried desperate.

"Well alright." Gary pulled her into the Lab he carefully pulled out a pokeball, a set of arrows in all directions in the center a question mark, "Release!"

The ball opened…it mewed slightly and blinked up at Dusk. Its soft tan fur being shaken out, it white paws tapping the ground.

"AN EEVEE!"

"I know it's not a Bulbasaur or Charmander or Squirtle. Nevertheless, this one is the offspring of my Espeon and Umbreon. I trusting my favorite niece will take good care of her?"

"Of course Uncle Gary!" She lifted the Pokémon into her arms, letting it snuggle under her chin.

"Oh and try not to keep her to confined she dislikes her pokeball." Handing her a poke Dex and a set of pokeball he sent her on her way.

Walking down the hill to the center of Pallet Town, she wondered where to go next. If she could go to South Pallet she would end up at the Harbor, the ship could take her to the Orange Island. If she went, West she would be in Jhoto…North would only lead her to Kanto.

She stopped for a moment and thought about everything. She was a Kantian she should start her journey in her homeland. Smiling she went up north, she had to say goodbye to her parents anyway. Pallet town had become quite famous in recent. The reigning Kanto Champion lived here, as well as the previous Cerulean City Gym Leader. Not to mention the Oak Family.

Her father had a training building here; people would come from all over just to spend a few weeks in the Intensive Training Camp for Pokémon and Humans alike. Pallet had flourished in the past decade or so. It was a larger town with a larger population. However, the Pallet Clans like the Ketchum's and Oaks were still living there. It was a mapped town and was now quite famous. However, much to the resident's annoyance, and to some relief, there was yet a Gym open there.

So off went Dusk. She could see her Mother and Father waiting by the gate of their home. Her Mother wasn't much of a homemaker but she did love gardening, roses and daffodils speckled around the blue-picket fence house. Misty demanded something blue and Ash wanted red. So they blue-picket fenced their red and yellow Trimmed house, in honor of the residing Richu.

As Dusk approached her Childhood home she smiled, it was a common sight to see Ash Ketchum sitting on the porch of his home reading the latest in Trainer Papers, marking rising stars and underdogs for the Upcoming Kanto Tournament. Dusk couldn't compete just yet; she needed a team and badges first. Misty could be found tending to her garden or playing with her baby water type Pokémon, she had become a successful Water Pokémon breeder when she and Ash settled down.

"Mama!"

"Dusk!" she pulled her daughter into a hug, she hadn't been able to say goodbye to her this morning when she bolted out of the house in fear of being late, "What Pokémon did you get darling! I hope it's a Squirtle! You know how much I love water Pokémon!"

"No it's not a Squirtle."

"A Charmander then! You have you Old Man's unquenchable flames of greatness!"

"More like flames of the Egotistical…" growled Misty under her breath.

"No Dad not a Charmander!" She laughed; Mom and Dad always poked fun at each other.

"A Bulbasaur then! A good reliable Pokémon to have!" shouted Ash proudly.

"Nope!"

The elder pair looked dumbstruck; they looked at each other, then at the lounging Richu on the porch.

"You didn't get a Pikachu…did you?" whispered Misty.

"No…not a Pikachu!"

"Then what DID you get!"

"An…Eevee!" the little ball of brown fur crawled out from behind her leg, it looked up at Misty and Ash with its big eyes and preceded to jump into Dusk's arms and settle belly down on her shoulder, Eevee's back claws clinging into the clothe of her shirt.

"Aww it's so cute! This is what Gary gave you!"

"Yea! He said it's one of his own Pokémon's offspring!"

"Probably that Umbreon and Espeon of his."

"Yea!"

"Well an Eevee is a fine Pokémon to start with!"

"Thanks Dad!"

"Where are you gonna go? Jhoto? Orange Island? Perhaps even Hoenn!"

"No I'm starting here! It my Homeland I'm going to Master this place first!"

"Alright! However, be safe. Don't get mixed up with all that Team Rocket stuff. Mind your manners when you're around people. Oh and-"

"Mama I know!"

"Ok…but be sure to change you're… B-R-A-S!" she whispered, heat rose in Dusk's cheeks.

"MOM!" she exclaimed.

"Alright…alright! Get going before I change my mind about letting you go!"

"Ok…I love you." Pecking a kiss on her Mom's cheeks she hugged her Dad, "I'm gonna knock you off your pedestal Papa…just watch…there's a new Master in town…she wants her place!"

She let go quickly and ran off into the road he Eevee hanging on for dear life.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOUNG LADY!"

"What did she say?" asked Misty.

"She's gonna knock me off my pedestal she says. Well I've been the Kanto Master for nearly a decade and a half, I don't think it's going to be too easy!" laughing he headed back into the house, Misty shaking her head over her husband's antics.


	2. Pony Tales

Oh look new chapter! Can I have some reviewers please! Thanks!

* * *

Dusk sat at the bank of the river, Eevee playing in the shallows batting at the red magikarp.

"You know Viridian is a two-day walk. We should take our time. Train a bit…maybe catch another Pokémon." Dusk put her chin on her fist watching the glittering water.

"Eva!" Eevee jumped up onto the rock Dusk was lounging on. Patting at her leg, Dusk looked at her.

"Yea…let's get going. I hate hanging around aimlessly." Dusk gathered her pack and stood stretching out her tense muscles.

"Eve!" Dusk looked over and saw a Poliwag playing with a rock in the shallows across the river, "Cute! I love poliwags. My Mama has one at my Auntie's house in Cerulean. She was the leader of Cerulean City. But now my cousin Cobalt is the leader, I heard he's good but they always close the gym when we come to visit."

They continued walking, Dusk watched the Rattatas and Pidgeys run through the grass, Eevee watched them with interest but kept going. Suddenly Eevee stopped and perked up its ears. Dusk noticed and stopped walking. Kneeling next to her little Pokémon, she smoothed out its puffed fur.

"Eevee…what's wrong?" She heard the stamping of hooves and looked up as she saw a yellow Pokémon run out of the bushes, a few of the leaves scorched and turned to ashes.

"Whoa!" Dusk pulled Eevee out of the way, "It's a Ponyta!" she breathed out.

"Hurry! It's getting away Sandshrew!" Dusk turned, a young man came out of the bushes. His long brown hair pulled back into a braid. His dark grey eyes calculated the situation. His Sandshrew clicked its claws against each other, it roaring for a fight. He pulled a pokeball out from the pocket of his black jeans.

Dusk stood and watched the battle unfolding before her.

"Sandshrew…scratch attack. Go!" The yellow-brown Pokémon threw itself at the fire type claw outstretched, a malicious look on his face. The Ponyta blew fire at it, dodging and rolling the Sandshrew scratched the Ponyta on the forelock of its leg.

"TA!" It screeched, then shook out its mane and snorted before lashing out with a stomp attack . . . t missed.

"Now! Use fury attack!" The Sandshrew went after the Ponyta, every hit making its mark on the Pokémon's body.

"Ponyta!" she whispered

"Come on! Hit it one more time! Finish It!" she watched as the Sandshrew used a full out Rollout Attack on the fallen Ponyta.

"Go Pokeball!" Dusk saw the little red ball hit the pokeball, a few shakes and it was captured. The boy went over to the ball; he quickly pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

"Level 7…known moves, Ember, Stomp and Agility. Weak…" he growled and put his pokedex back into his pocket, holding the pokeball out in his hand he said one word, "Release!"

The Ponyta reappeared on the ground injured and tired. He turned to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you going to use a potion on it or something?"

"No…it's weak. Its pain will make it stronger." He kept walking into the forest

"You jerk! You asshole! Come back here! I challenge you!"

"So? You're weak. I don't need to fight a battle with you to prove my strength. Go home little girl before you get into some trouble."

"Come on fight me! Or are you afraid you'll lose!"

"No. It is pointless. Now if you excuse me." He turned to leave, but she ran in front of him, "You don't give up do you?"

"No! Never! At least tell me your name!" I gripped the gray vest he wore and pulled him down to my face.

"My name is Cory. Cory Vale."

"Well Cory Vale…I swear I'm going to make you pay for hurting that Ponyta…you can count on that." she let his vest go. He straightened up and fixed the vest, straightened out his purple undershirt.

"Well then if that all I must be going loser." He left his Sandshrew following him.

"What a jerk…oh shit…PONYTA!" Dusk ran over to the hurt fire-type, "Shuuuush…it'll be ok." Dusk pulled off her backpack and pulled out a potion.

"Eevee…can you please calm her down. I need to apply this potion. Her injuries are bad."

"Eev!" the small Pokémon nudged the Ponyta's head carefully relaxing it. Dusk sprayed the medicine over it wounds.

"TA!" the Ponyta squirmed under Dusk's touch.

"I know it stings but it'll make you better…come on its ok." After finished the bottle Dusk pulled out her pokedex, "Hm…the max HP on this Pokémon is 40 and now it's at 20…I don't have enough medicine. I'll have to take you to a Pokémon center. But you're a large Pokémon…I can't carry you…" Dusk seemed to struggle with herself.

"Eev…?"

Dusk pulled a pokeball from her backpack, "Go pokeball." Ponyta watched at the ball came down, shot a red beam of light, and disappeared. It made a click noise and Dusk knelled down and picked it up.

"I caught Ponyta." She whispered, she clipped the pokeball onto her belt and began to put all her items back into her bag, "Come on Eevee we've got a lot of ground to cover." Shouldering the bag, she and Eevee followed the river down into the Viridian Valley that was the area between Pallet Town and Viridian City.

By now, it was twilight and Dusk decided that a small clearing off the bank of the River Mar, the River Mar went from Viridian City down to Pallet Town and emptied off into the Ocean. It was where her parents met, this much she knew, and it was a quiet river, few rapids, and no waterfalls. Only young water types lived here like Poliwags, Magikarp, and Remoraid. The surrounding area was nice. Grass types and flying types lived in the area. Among flying types Pidgeys made their roost here, among grass-types only Oddish, Bellsprout and the occasionally Nidodran.

She set up camp, building a small fire and cooking a bowl of tomato soup that her Uncle Brock showed her. She set out a can of Poke-Chow and released the still recovering Ponyta.

Eevee sat next to the wary Ponyta, nudging it to eat the bowl of food. It refused and only drank the water from the river.

"Come on Ponyta…it's not poisoned, see Eevee is eating it. It's not poisoned."

Ponyta looked straight at Dusk, lifted its snout, and breathed out into her face. Dusk looked at Ponyta puzzled, again Ponyta breathed out into her face. Dusk copied her, lifted her chin and breathed out into Ponyta's face.

"TA!" it nuzzled Dusk, lay down, and began to eat. Dusk just stared; shaking her head, she opened her pokedex.

**PONYTA IS A FIRE-TYPE POKEMON. ITS HOOVES ARE STRONGER THAN DIAMONDS. WHEN PONYTA ARE CAPTURED, THEY EXPECT THE CAPTURER TO LEARN THEIR SCENT. THEY DO THIS BY BREATHING INTO THE TRAINERS FACE. ONCE THE TRAINER PARCIPITATES THEY WILL BECOME FULLY LOAYL TO THAT TRAINER AND REFUSE TO TAKE ANY OTHERS ORDER UNLESS TOLD.**

"Oh…that makes more sense now. So I guess I'm your trainer now huh?"

"Ta." It continued eating.

"Well then…welcome to the team."

As night fell it dawned upon Dusk that she had acquired a new teammate and friend, now she had a team of two…Eevee and Ponyta.

* * *

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
